Yes!
by andrewtheawesome312
Summary: This is what would happen after Maka made Soul into Death Scythe. Enjoy


Maka stood satisfied, at the purple soul before her. She held Soul as if he were a staff.

"Soul… We did it." She smiled as her tattered skirt and dirty clothes flowed in the wind.

"Yeah, Maka. We finally did it." Soul spoke while he transformed out of her hand. He grabbed the purple mass in his hands, holding in it as if it were his child. Soul looked back at Maka. Joy over his face.

"Soul, eat it." And he did. Tears of joy ran down Maka's cheeks. The wind blew fiercely and Soul began to glow.

And he was a Death Scythe.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked through Death City high and mighty. Soon they reached the Academy. Once she set foot in the school, Maka was handed praised on golden platters.

"Maka, You're amazing!"

"She's sooo cute~!"

"GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"I LOVE YOU MAKA-CHAN!" These comments were musical melodies to Maka's ears. _ Yes, yes. I know. _ She thought.

No Maka-chops were given that day.

* * *

Later in the day, Maka was called into the Death Room.

"Maka Albarn, you're excellent work with your weapon, Soul Eater, is amazing. I believe you have surpassed your father. Tehe! Wanna a cookie?" The silly Lord Death said happily. Maka giggled as she hears Spirit crying.

"MAKA! You are the best thing to happen to me! I am just an idiot pervy Father! Please forgive my stupidness! I will buy you anything!" He kissed her feet.

* * *

At Maka's and Soul's home during Maka's success party.

"Maka, you're so awesome! You're so amazing. You don't have tiny tits!" Soul said.

" You're boobs have gotten bigger and you're hair is longer! So pretty! Our boobs and hair smaller and shorter somehow, making you look better." Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz said in unison, complimenting Maka.

"YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME! THE OH SO CUTE MAKA ALBARN!" Ox screamed just before passing out.

"Yeah, Maka! YAHOO! YOU HAVE BEATEN THEMIGHTY GOD BLACKSTAR IN SEXINESS AND STRENGTH!" Blackstar yelled for all of Death City to know, passing out right after.

Death the Kidd began to cry as he gave a speech about Maka.

"You are so symmetrical. Miss Maka Albarn. You are just the icing on the perfectly symmetrical cake. I, being Death's son, am no match for your intelligence and strength. I, I-I…. I WILL NEVER BE AS SYMMETRICAL AS YOU!" Kidd then passed out from his own words. Maka smiled a little worried.

"Thank you guys. But I don't deserve all the credit. Soul was the one who helped me, supported me, fought with me, fought for me, and _saved me._" Maka smiled, staring off through the window.

"Maka?" Soul said softly, walking towards her.

"Soul." She turned around to meet Soul's eyes inches from her face.

"I … love you." He kissed her passionately, putting his arms around her waist. Maka was taken by surprise but loved it. Everything had finally fallen into place for Maka. She placed her arms around Soul's neck, closing her eyes and blushing. She thought joyfully,

"YES!" Maka yelled, standing with hands high, waking from her sweet dream. She opened her eyes to see Professor Stein and the whole class, including Soul, staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Maka, would you like to tell the class what you were doing during my dissection class?" Stein asking, glasses glared. Maka blushed.

"Umm. Dreaming?" Maka questioned her own answer, pouting that it wasn't real.

"Just to embarrass you more, tell the class what you were dreaming about." Stein smirked. Maka blushed a darker and deeper red. What could she say?

"Um, uh… um-"

"Today, Maka." Everyone stared intensely at her. Staring into her soul. Maka decided to run to her teacher and tell him herself. She sprinted down to his desk and wrote on her hand. It said: Soul.

"Ohh! So you were you're dreaming about a boy in **my** class. " Stein practically announced to the class. "As punishment, you will write "I will not dream about boys in Professor Stein's dissection class." 500 times." The class went into an uproar of laughter at Maka downfall. The whole class was laughing out of their desks. Well…

All except one…..

* * *

**A/N: TEHE~ I don't know how I got this idea but I loved making it! Hope you liked reading it.**


End file.
